The Jinchuriki King
by ReaperCB919
Summary: Kyubi decides, that living as part of Naruto, is better than serving as a tool of Akatsuki, and decided to pass on the crown. Just starting out, and not sure if I'll change it or not... first chapter as a test. Let me know what you think. Naru/Harem.


**Author's Note: Welcome, to the first, and possibly changing chapter, of The Jinchuriki King. I'm not sure about this story, not yet at least. Something about it is giving me issues, but before I decided to just start over and rewrite the entire thing, I thought I'd post it and get people's opinions. Since I'm not sure what else to say about this so far, I'll just say that, I do not own Naruto, I do not own anything but the computer I'm using to write this story. So please, don't sue me. I'm not making any money off this, and what little money I do make at work... well, it barely keeps me living.. that said, on with the fic.

* * *

... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ...**

* * *

Naruto stood at the edge of the forest, his eyes taking in the destruction that had been wrought by their battle with the Sound Five. It had been a day since their battle and Naruto was pissed. He had failed. He had let down Sakura-chan, Tsunade-oba-chan, and worst of all, he'd let Sasuke go off with that traitorous snake. He knew what Orochimaru had planned but their was nothing he could do now.

****

'Are you giving up so easily Kit?'

The voice of his tenant echoed in his mind.

'What can I do you bastard fox?' Naruto cursed in his own mind.

****

'You've more to worry about than just your friend running off to give his body to that Snake... Remember, the Akatsuki is after us as well.'

"I'll deal with them when they come, and I'll beat every last one of them." Naruto said, his eyes flashing as he clinched his fist in anger.

****

'Not like this you won't, Kit. You couldn't even handle the younger Uchiha, how do you expect to handle his much more powerful brother? I know the Uchiha clan well, Kit... you will lose.'

"NO!" Naruto burst out, "I won't! Pervy Sage will train me, and I'll prove to you and everyone else that I WILL BE HOKAGE!"

****

'So you say Kit, but I've seen the way you're training... you can't beat Sasuke... let alone Orochimaru or Akatsuki. Not yet... and even if the Sannin trains you, it will take a long time... time in which the Akatsuki could come for us.'

The fox's voice was bitter,

**'You have the potential, and with my chakra, you have more raw power than any of them, but you don't have the skill. There is a way though.'**

"Oh really? And what is that?" Naruto sounded skeptical as he looked out on the nearly leveled forest, a result of Temari's wind scythe jutsu.

****

'The Akatsuki sent a pair of shinobi to try and capture you, according to The Sannin; they work in teams of two, in order to over power the Jinchuriiki. I say we don't give them that option. We unite the Bijuu in a way not done since we first came into existence.'

The kyubi's voice was chuckling now,

**'The Akatsuki think they're the bad boys in this epic, lets show them the power of the Bijuu.'**

"And just how would I do that if I'm so weak?" Naruto said, a mocking tone in his voice.

The fox's laughter was frightening, **"You can't Kit, even if you were as powerful as you have the potential to be, you couldn't unite the Bijuu, the Jinchuriiki, maybe... but not to the level they have the potential for. There is a way though... however, it is... distasteful. But being sealed away as a puppet, used to further someone else's power, instead of my own the way I was that..." **The fox stopped.

"The way you were when..." Naruto said, the question in his voice.

****

'I'm evil kit, I've never denied that... but I'm not psychotic. You've been told that I attacked your precious village without provocation. That's not true. I was forced to attack it by Uchiha Madara. I had no desire to destroy your village... it did not further my goals in anyway. But that's beside the point. I was saying, being used in that way again, was unacceptable. Between the two, I'll pick distasteful."

"And what is the 'distasteful' choice?" Naruto asked.

****

'Well, it will require some work on our part... the simplest explanation is that instead of being sealed within you, I make myself a part of you. You won't only be able to draw on my power, but on my memories, skills, everything that I am... You will become a hanyo, half demon. You'll still need to train, but it will be much easier for you now. You'll also gain my powers, as a bloodline."

Kyuubi chuckled.

"What's the catch?" Naruto asked, his eyes squinting in suspicion.

****

'There are several, but none like you're thinking. The first catch is actually worse for me. You'll never be free of me, Kit. I'll never be Kyuubi no Yoko again... Your body will become mine, and my power will become yours. Next is that you'll be... susceptible to my baser urges, but you'll still be yourself.'

"Baser urges?" Naruto said.

****

'You'll see.'

Kyubi's chuckles were disconcerting.

**'Lastly, I'm not sure what the people of your village will think of you afterwards. They already think you're me... after this, they'll be mostly right.'**

"What can you teach me fox?" Naruto said.

****

'Everything I know and a few things you don't know you know.'

The fox's chuckle was just as frightening as ever, even if it was amused.

"How do we do it?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly Naruto found himself inside his mindscape, the sewer like cavern seeming to go on in all directions forever. Pipes and cracked walls seemed to be everywhere, the sound of dripping water making it hard to concentrate. Then there, right before him, was the huge cell that contained the Kyuubi Kitsune. Naruto's eyes looked at the huge seal that contained the Kyuubi, locking it away inside his mind and soul.

****

"It won't be easy Kit; first, we have to weaken the seal until HE shows up."

The Kyubi's voice was as malevolent as ever, but held a note of grudging respect.

"What are you talking about fox?" Naruto asked, walking toward the sealed door.

****

"You'll see Kit, just damage the seal..."

Kyuubi grinned.

Naruto looked suspicious for a moment, but then drew a kunai and slashed the seal. Almost instantly his body became engulfed in red chakra. His eyes bled to red and he felt the Kyubi's power overwhelming him. Then as quickly as it had started, it stopped. The Kyuubi reigned in the overwhelming force of chakra and channeled it into the seal instead, further weakening it but not attempting to overwhelm Naruto.

Naruto watched, worried that he'd made a mistake, but soon enough, the seal stopped glowing with Kyubi's chakra, and glowed blue instead. It started to repair the seal as someone walked out of the shadows of his mind.

"I can't allow you to escape, fox." The fourth said, his blond hair blowing in an unfelt wind.

****

"I wasn't trying too, Minato."

The fox grinned,

**"but we had to make you come out somehow."**

"The Fourth, but you're..." Naruto stared at his idol, his eyes taking in things; his mind suddenly flashing through possibilities.

"Yes Naruto, I'm long since gone... but I left a piece of my consciousness within the seal to protect you, incase Kyuubi ever attempted to escape. And what do you mean you just wanted to draw me out, you bastard fox?" Minato growled at the demon behind the bars.

****

"I've made a deal with Naruto, his body becomes mine, and my power and skills become his. It's the only way he stands a chance against what he must face. Akatsuki, Orochimaru, the Uchiha... he stands little chance without OUR aid, Minato-kun."

The fox chuckled,

**"Oddly enough, your seal both makes this possible and prevents it, unless we all three agree."**

"I see... so you're giving up your bid for freedom... Hmmm... not something I had considered..." Minato grinned, "Naruto..."

"You're my father..." Naruto said.

"Yes. Is this what you want?" Minato said.

"No, but it's what is best for the village... even if I'm hated more because of it, I will be able to protect them better..." Naruto said.

"And that, Naruto, is the Will of Fire..." Minato grinned. "Tell the Hokage, you're ready to claim your birthright."

As suddenly as the seal had changed from red to blue before Minato's appearance, it turned back to red now, then some symbols became blue, and others flashed the glowing green of medical chakra. Soon, the seal was completely repaired, then suddenly...

It shattered.

* * *

**... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ...

* * *

**

Kakashi was standing at the village gates, worried about Naruto. He had the fox's chakra to heal him, but he was just in the hospital after his battle with Sasuke yesterday. He shouldn't have been out for another week, at least not normally. The only reason he even thought to let the boy leave was due to his own experiences. He knew Naruto had to deal with this somehow.

That was when he felt it. The surge of the Kyubi's chakra, stronger than anything Naruto had done before, stronger than his battle against Sasuke yesterday. It was at a level not felt since the fox's invasion years ago. Without thinking, Kakashi rushed toward the source of the chakra.

Soon he was joined by Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, and a team of Anbu. He worried what that would mean, but his main concern as of this moment, was Naruto.

* * *

**... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ...

* * *

**

****

Naruto couldn't believe the pain that was coursing through his body as he felt the demon fox's chakra, all nine tails worth of it, burning through his body; healing him and changing him even as it destroyed his cells and muscle tissue. It was excruciating, but the feeling of the power was intoxicating, like a drug. He could see the swirl of demonic chakra flying around him. He could also sense the huge collection of chakra signatures rushing toward him.

'Should... have known... they'd feel this...' Naruto grunted in his thoughts.

****

'Don't worry, Kit, it'll be worth it...'

For once the fox's voice wasn't accompanied by the sick feeling he normally got. It was as if it was just his thoughts alone, though admittedly, it was odd. He grinned, feeling his hair lengthen a bit, his nails sharpen into claws, and fangs growing a bit. And still the power pouring through his body grew. He could feel the aura of red chakra changing shape around him, no longer a swirling inferno. No, now it was taking the shape of Kyuubi himself; all nine tails flowing out behind him.

That's when the memories hit; the pieces of Kyubi's and Minato's consciousness and the piece of his own mind that had been trapped by the seal integrating into his own memories, thoughts, and intellect. It was almost as much of a rush as the power. Suddenly he remembered all his lessons better, even the ones he hadn't really listened to... he could see the mistakes in his taijutsu that were engrained because of his teachers hating him... how his strategy had sucked because of his lack of patience and attention. Then seals started to flash through his mind, though he could barely understand them. Somewhere in all this he noticed the appearance of Kakashi, Pervy Sage, Grandma Tsunade, Shizune-onee-chan. He also noticed the team of Anbu, but surprisingly, they looked insignificant next to himself and the others.

Finally, the swirling chakra started to slow, the pain ebbing away as his healing powers finally stabilized his body, and the fox's chakra became his own. He smiled as the flowing chakra around him was absorbed back into his own body, there to call on at his leisure. He turned his head, looking at the gathered Shinobi and gave a foxy grin.

"Tsunade-ba-chan, Shizune-nee-chan, Kakashi Sensei, Pervy Sage, and... Anko-chan..." A wide grin erupted onto Naruto's face, taking in the Special Jounin's clothing, his sharpened canines making the smile seem feral and hungry.

"Naruto..." Kakashi said.

"Don't worry," Naruto smiled, "I'm still me, I'm just a little more... in touch with my tenant now. I do have a question though..." Naruto's eyes became hard, "How come no one.... NO ONE!... told me who my father was?"

Jiraya gulped, Tsunade paled, Kakashi winced, Anko grinned, and Shizune looked guilty. The Anbu were emotionless, and unreadable behind their masks, though they each fingered their katana nervously. Naruto grinned again, but this time it was purely vicious.

"Naruto... who... who told you who your father was?" Kakashi asked, worriedly.

"I remembered, sort of, I'll explain it too you all later, right now, I sense someone who can be useful to us..." Naruto grinned and turned back toward the destroyed forest, "Ba-chan, you might want to send the Anbu away, you're about to declare several S-class secrets, and the fewer who know, the better."

"Now listen here Gaki!" Tsunade said, her eyes flashing with anger for a moment.

She was silenced by the flare of chakra that Naruto let loose. It was only a brief pulse, not even the span of a heartbeat, but it was enough to overwhelm the senses of all the shinobi around. Naruto grinned as he walked toward the fallen logs and trees that were once a great forest.

He stopped when he reached a spot near the center, his eyes scanning it carefully. He grinned as he flexed his hand, letting his claws show as it was surrounded by gleaming red chakra. With several quick swipes of the chakra encased arm, the trees shattered and were thrown aside. Lying beneath them was a broken and bloodied girl with long red hair. She wore the clothing of Orochimaru's personal guard and it was obvious she was severely injured.

"Ba-chan, Shizune-nee-chan, can you look her over please... I have very limited medical skills, though I can tell she's still alive." Naruto asked over his shoulder.

"Naruto, she's..." Jiraya said.

"No longer useful to Orochimaru, which means that he'll likely kill her on sight, correct?" Naruto looked at the others.

"Yes, but.." Jiraya said.

"I'm going to offer her my help, and protection. No one should be used by that Snake." Naruto said, "Heal her enough to wake her up please, Tsunade-Ba-chan."

"What are you planning Gaki?" Tsunade said as she and Shizune attempted to heal the girl's wounds.

"You'll see." Naruto grinned, "Akatsuki has a numbers advantage, as well as a power advantage. Even with the full power of the Nine Tails at my disposal, it would still be risky... but bring together, the nine Bijuu, bring together a force of shinobi so powerful that it would give even Akatsuki reason to pause..."

"My god, you're planning to unite the Jinchuriki, to make them into a team?" Jiraya said, "That..."

"Sounds like fun..." Anko grinned.

"Not just Jinchuriki, but those like Tayuya as well..." Naruto grinned, "if she's willing."

"She may be willing Gaki," Tsunade said, "But not able. Her legs are destroyed, and her chakra pathways are shredded, the only thing holding her together is her cursed seal, and that's fading fast..."

"DAMNIT! WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING LEAF BITCHES DOING!" Tayuya screamed.

"They're attempting some moderate first aid..." Naruto said.

"You fucking brat you..." Tayuya stopped her swearing as a pulse of fierce chakra erupted from Naruto. "HOLY SHIT! What are you?"

"That depends. I have a few pieces of information for you. Your legs, and chakra pathways are destroyed, barring a miracle, your career as a kunoichi is over. On top of that, you are no longer of use to Orochimaru, which means you'll most likely be killed on sight by anyone from Oto."

Tayuya glared at Naruto, her eyes flashing with malice at the blonde. She couldn't believe what he was saying, and the entire time he stood there without batting an eye. She was furious.

"YOU FUCKING MORON! YOU DAMN SON OF A BITCHING MOTHER FUCKING BRAT! WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU GET OFF TELLING ME THAT SHIT? HUH? WHAT? IS THIS HOW YOU GET YOUR DAMN JOLLIES!? YOU LEAF BITCHES ARE JUST AS DAMN TWISTED AS OROCHI-FUCKING-MARU YOU FAG ASS MOTHER FUCKER!" Tayuya spat.

"Whoa... I like this girl." Anko grinned.

"Me to..." Naruto grinned, his fangs showing again, "That's the bad news... the good news is... that if you're willing to risk your life, I might be able to fix your legs, your chakra pathways, and remove that curse mark that ties you to Orochimaru... give you freedom to be a Kunoichi again... all I ask, is that you work with me to bring together a group of people with special circumstances, in a battle against Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki... as in those black cloaked fuckers who want to catch the... Jinchuriki..." Tayuya's eyes widened as she looked at the whisker marks on Naruto's face, remembered the pulse of chakra he let out earlier, "You're one... a Jinchuriki..."

Naruto grinned, "Very astute Tayuya-san... yes. I'm the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, also called Kyuubi no Yoko, the King of The Bijuu, The nine tailed Demon Fox... I've decided that Akatsuki is too dangerous... they want to hunt down the Jinchuriki... ok. We'll make it easy for them to find us all... but not one by one. No. We'll make them face us all as a force to be reckoned with..."

Naruto's eyes glowed red, his voice changing to that of Kyuubi, **"Akatsuki wants me because I'm king of the Bijuu, well, they'll find out just what it means to face a king... and his army."**

The Leaf Shinobi shivered at the voice of the fox coming from Naruto's mouth, but Tayuya smiled. A shiver ran down her body. She looked into Naruto's gleaming red eyes and smiled even wider. "Will I get to kill Orochimaru?"

Naruto grinned as his eyes became blue again, but to everyone's surprise kept their slit pupils, "I'll leave you and Anko-chan to decide that between yourselves... since you're both his former apprentices."

"Naruto... how did you know..." Tsunade started, noticing the looks of shock on the faces of Anko and Kakashi at this declaration.

"I can sense her curse mark, just like I can sense Tayuya's... the dark chakra gives off a very unique scent.... but it's nothing compared to mine..." The Kyuubi vessel grinned.

"Alright, Fucker, I accept, now heal me..." Tayuya growled.

"Not just yet..." Naruto turned to Anko, "So, Anko-chan..." Naruto grinned like the Kyuubi again, "Want that mark on your neck gone? Want to unite the Jinchuriki and go after the 'Scum'-class?"

Anko's hand reached up to the curse mark Orochimaru had give her, knowing it still tied her to him even if it was sealed. Her eyes flashed a moment... then she looked at the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I request permission to aid Uzumaki-sama in this endeavor." Anko said, her eyes hard.

Tsunade's eyes flashed to Anko, then to the, now former, Oto-nin on the ground. Her eyes took in Naruto as well. She wasn't sure if he was still the boy she met who had forced her to wake up and take responsibility. Did he still want to become Hokage... to protect his precious people?

Naruto... Tsunade started.

He grinned, it was still feral because of his fangs, but it was also still his. The same grin shed seen on his face all those weeks ago. Dont worry Oba-chan, I may be a little different, and a lot more capable now, but I still have the Will of Fire, just like The Old Man taught me... He clutched his fist hard as he stared into her eyes, I will become Hokage, but now Ill do it to protect my precious people, not because I want recognition from others.

Tsunade nodded, As of right now, Naruto, you are the leader of a top secret SS-class mission, to unite the Jinchuriki and form a force capable of facing Akatsuki head on. All of the resources of Konoha are at your disposal. Tayuya will be instated as a Leaf Shinobi, and she and Anko will be under your direct command. You will report to either Jiraya or myself, but this mission is yours... As of this moment, you are Team Kitsune! She turned to the Anbu, Everything you have just heard is a SS-class secret. It will not leave this clearing! As of right now, you are all under the command of Reinstated Anbu Captain Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi, you will use these Anbu to search out and discover any information you can on the other Jinchuriki, or Bijuu, and report it to Jiraya. Jiraya, you will act as Team Kitsunes spy, and help Naruto with his training to master all of his new abilities... She smiled, How does that sound, Namikaze-san?

Perfect, Senju-Sama. Naruto grinned, Alright then, time to take care of some curse marks... He turned and carefully picked Tayuya up in his arms, Pervy Sage, Ill need your aid with the seals, I know more about seals now, but its still not the level of skill that you have... Oh, and Oba-chan, Ill be by to claim my inheritance tomorrow... Anko, Pervy sage, lets get to the hospital, I have a feeling were going to need the medics once this is done.

* * *

**End Note: Well, there's the first chapter, unless I decide to change it all, and before I do, I want a few things out of the way... I haven't decided on pairings yet, but am considering a Naru/Harem, so if you wanna get votes in on who's in the Harem, feel free... If you think I should keep this as is, and keep working, let me know... if you think it needs work, let me know that too... I'm not sure of it myself, so I really need the input... next chapter will come... *sighs* Eventually.**

* * *

... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ...

* * *


End file.
